Mitto Terga
by AlexisHuang101
Summary: When a Death Eater casts an unknown spell towards one of Harry Potter's closest friends, she is blasted back to the 70's. She tries to find a way home, but what if, in the end, she doesn't want to leave? What if she wants to stay, and change the future?AU


**AN: Marauder time period and it is my first one, so please play nice.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own Harry Potter. Property of J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Anything you don't recognize, it belongs to yours truly. Also, some books will be mentioned that I don't own, some songs and also some quotes belong to Starkid and some scenes also belong to Starkid. Anything else I will put at the bottom of each chapter.**

**My amazing beta: Labyrinth Fan 23! Special thank you to her!**

**This chapter's title is based on the parody my school made of 'Welcome To The 60's!' from the Broadway musical 'Hairspray'. **

* * *

><p><em>Mitto Terga<em>

_AlexisHuang101_

_Chapter One: Welcome to the 70's!_

* * *

><p>The last battle had really hit Hogwarts hard. Voldemort, the coward he was, held back while Harry, my brother in every way but blood, ran around, helping others and trying to find him. Hermione, my best and only female friend, runs around, giving people healing potions while fighting off Death Eaters. Ron, possibly the only person in the world who can beat me in an eating contest, fights off different people with simple, but effective, hexes and spells. While me, little old me, fights off my twin brother who is a 'forced' Death Eater.<p>

"_Of course you chose Moldy Voldy's side of ours."_ I hiss at him as he throws a Cruciatus curse towards me. I skillfully dodge it before saying "Incarcerous!" He dodges it and I send another spell. "Petrificus Totalus!" He narrowly misses by throwing up at Shield Charm.

"_I always chose the winning side." _He grins at me evilly before shouting out another torture curse.

"Protego!" I shout. "Expellia-"

"BEHIND YOU ALLIE!" Ron shouts quickly before sending a few hexes towards Bellatrix. I turn to see Greyback. I hiss as I glare at him. He grins wolfishly before yelling out a curse.

"Mitto terga!" Suddenly a large, green oval appears and starts to suck me into it. I quickly go through my spells to see what he yelled out, but nothing seems to come up. My brother starts to laugh as I fall to my knees.

"Oh no, if I am going, you are coming with me!" I yell at him. I point my wand at him and yell out "EXECUTO!" He starts to be dragged into the vortex. I flick my want and he falls in first. I jump through to finish of my fight with brother.

* * *

><p>When I landed my brother automatically sends out another Cruciatus Curse at me, but I yell out the Shield Charm again. I grit my teeth as he sends a Killing Curse at me. I turn my head to see if anyone is about. Unfortunately for me, there are. Four, in fact. All with their mouths wide open. I put my head to one side as I look at one, who looks very familiar. And here comes the unfortunate part. My brother hit me with a torture curse.<p>

I fall to the ground, on my knees, screaming loudly as the flames ignite inside of me. Everything felt like it was on fire, as if it was shutting down. All I could here is "CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO!" Then, it stopped. Not completely, but enough that I could stop screaming. During the time that felt like years, I had fallen to the ground, whimpering and moaning in pain. I look at the family of four.

Two men look like they could be twins, but one way older than the other. I realize they must be father and son. They both have messy, black hair, both have a fairly toned bodies, both wear glasses, both have hazel eyes. Ah, of course. They look like Harry. Only, no, it couldn't be. James Potter? From what Harry has told me, his father was called Harold. Alrighty then. So, the woman next to Mr. Potter must be his wife. She has wavy, long, brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a kind motherly look to her. Both Mr. and Mrs. Potter's faces show concern.

The last boy has to be Sirius. Shaggy, black hair, grey eyes, in fact, the only real difference between this Sirius and the Sirius back home is the fact this one doesn't have tattoos or scarring, or age lines and he is, you know, ALIVE. The only thing I can think is, why aren't they helping? Then I see it.

A small, red line forming a circle around us. It is commonly called a 'Curse Line', because whoever steps over it, normally is cursed so back, that they can either a) go insane, b) lose their memory, c) get over safely or d) die. Most people fall under the d) category.

I feel something sharp enter my shoulder, where the joint is, connecting my shoulder to my arm. I turn my head back around to see my brother grinning madly. His mouth moves but I cannot make out words. The ground jerks and I turn to see the boys trying to get through, no matter how hard Mr. and Mrs. Potter tried to hold them back. I reach for my wand, but my brother stands on my arm, snapping the bone in half. I whimper my throat sore from the screaming. Curse Lines, Curse Lines. I go through my mental notes I have created during DADA.

'_Curse Lines are very hard for Wizards to create. However, once mastered, a Curse Line can appear just by a simple though. To destroy a Curse Line, there are several ways. The most simple, is for the Caster of the Curse Line to simply wish it away. However, if you are wishing to enter a Curse line, there are two ways, one more dangerous than the other. The first is to find a weak spot and to walk through it; however, this can be fatal as the Caster can make what appears to be a weak link in the chain; however it is the strongest point. The other way is to have the blood of the Caster on a goblin-silver throwing knife and to throw it and make it cut the chain. This is also dangerous for two reasons: people don't like being stabbed and if you miss, chances are you won't get a second shot. The Lines are considered Dark Magic, but they haven't been banned because not many people can create them.'_

Blood of the Caster…..I shift as my brother gets off me, wand raised as he breaks mine. I did wear them! I mentally cheer as I bring one of my throwing knives (yes, Goblin Silver INC branded) to the bottom of my palm, were I cup it gently. I slowly stand and walk towards my brother as he starts to yell out spell after spell while Mr. and Mrs. Potter protect the boys. Once I am directly behind him, I stop breathing and slam the knife into his palm. The grayish/sliver blood runs down onto the knife, drenching it. I remove it and take my target, which is still a good 20 meters away. With myself being disorientated and my brother getting ready to attack, I take a blind shot. Then I ripe out the knife from my shoulder and jump on my brother, snapping his wand effectively. I feel a big shudder as the chain breaks. I look down at him, his black hair dirty and messy beyond anything I could ever imagine possible, his green and purple eyes looking up at me in fear and fury, his tanned body heaving up and down, shining with sweat, his left arm twitching in agony. I lay a hand on his left forearm and he screams in agony. I rip away his school shirt sleeve to see a dark, red Dark Mark.

"Rapio Pingo." I whisper and his body twists beneath me as his arm starts to light up. The snake slithers away and the skull starts to shake angrily. During this time I whisper sorry as much as I can before murmuring the spell again.

I lean down as the Dark Mark slowly disappears before whispering into my brother's ear. _"Proditor."_ He looks down at his arm before turning into a snake and disappearing. I sigh before falling to the ground, all my energy taken away. The last thing I see before darkness is James Potter's face as he carries me bridal style.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU TO LABYFAN23 ONCE AGAIN!<strong>

**This chapter was inspired by Family Portrait by P!nk, in a way.**

**Press the little button below!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
